Kiss
by Toscha
Summary: "Hey, Kyu" / "Ya?" / "Kau yakin hubunganmu dengan anak itu akan baik-baik saja ke depannya?" / Another story from Kiss about Kyuhyun and Sungmin. Happy reading all :D
1. Kiss Me

Suara gemuruh hujan menjadi melodi hari ini. Dalam ruang lukisannya yang besar ia sendiri, memejamkan mata menghirup wangi tanah yang menenangkan. Sepasang manic kelamnya terbuka memandang jauh ke depan. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan bila ia berada di luar sana, membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum, mengenyahkan pikiran kekanak-kanakannya. Pria 27 tahun tidak mungkin bermain hujan, bukan?

.

Tangan kanannya terangkat, menggoreskan kuas pada kanvas putih. Menumpahkan warna menjadikannya sebuah lukisan indah. Dalam heningnya suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi, di susul suara merdu yang selalu ia rindukan memanggil namanya.

.

Kyuhyun beranjak, membiarkan sepasang kakinya yang jenjang membawa tubuh pada pemilik suara. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat pemilik suara, wajah yang ia rindukan namun kini terlihat pucat.

.

"Surprise!"

.

Pemuda itu turut tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih menghiraukan tubuhnya yang basah dan mengigil. Melihat tubuh itu basah, wajah yang pucat dan gigi yang bergemeletuk menahan dingin membuat senyum di bibir Kyuhyun lenyap, digantikan helaan nafas berat.

.

"Surprise yang buruk, Lee Sungmin."  
"Tapi kau suka, bukan?"  
"Dasar anak nakal. Ayo masuk!"

.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, mengisi sela-sela kosong itu dengan jari-jarinya. Di belakang, Sungmin terus tersenyum, menikmati betapa hangatnya tangan Kyuhyun.

.  
Tubuhnya sudah kering, di balut kemeja putih -yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya- milik Kyuhyun. Dalam genggamannya ada secangkir teh hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap. Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya, sibuk mengeringkan rambut Sungmin dengan handuk kecil. Dari sini Sungmin bisa melihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun. Sepasang matanya yang indah, hidung yang mancung, rahang yang tegas dan bibir yang... ingin sekali ia kecup.

.

"Ada sesuatu diwajahku?"  
"T-tidak."

.

Sungmin menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, terlihat menyukai tingkah malu Sungmin. Sedikit menjauh, Kyuhyun menarik kursi kecil tak jauh darinya dan duduk menghadap ke arah Sungmin.

.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari, Sungmin?"  
"Aku merindukanmu."  
"Kau bisa menghubungiku, bukannya menembus hujan besar dan datang kemari. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?!"  
"Tidak masalah asal aku bisa melihatmu."

.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Anak ini selalu begitu, melakukan apapun yang ia sukai. Tidak pernah mencoba sekalipun untuk menekan keinginannya. Terlihat ambisius memang, tapi itulah Sungmin. Orang yang Kyuhyun cintai.

.

Setelahnya mereka hanya terdiam, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mencoba bicara. Hanya terlihat saling menatap satu sama lain. Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat gelisah dan ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Dan pada akhirnya ia pun berucap.

.

"Hyung."  
"Hmm?"  
"Kenapa kau tidak datang kemari dan menciumku?"

.

Tertegun namun pada akhirnya tersenyum. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Menyilangkan kedua lengan panjangnya di dada, menatap Sungmin lebih dalam.

.

"Kenapa aku harus?"  
"Karena aku ingin dicium oleh mu... Aku ingin dicium pacarku."

.

Suara kursi yang berderit memecah kesunyian. Suara langkah kaki yang memantul menyamarkan debaran diri. Tangan besar yang menyentuh helaian terasa menyenangkan. Sentuhan lembut di pipi menepis semua kerinduan. Hingga akhirnya-

.

"Dasar anak nakal."

.

-kecupan manis di bibir menentramkan hati.

.

Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang terus menekan bibirnya dalam. Mengecapnya begitu lembut tanpa tuntutan.

.

"Hyung."  
"Hmm?"  
"Aku cinta kamu."  
"Aku juga."

.

Tersenyum bersama, merasakan kebahagiaan dunia. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Memenjarakan tubuh mungil dalam balutan kehangatan.

.

Di luar hujan masih terus turun. Langit masih menumpahkan kerinduannya pada tanah yang manusia pijak. Berharap bumi tahu bahwa langit masih akan terus menaunginya hinggar akhir dunia.

-**Fin-**

**..**

**My Note:**

Ini bukan cerita sedih seperti sebelum-sebelumnya hehe Maaf kalau ini benar-benar pendek. Entah kenapa saya hanya bisa membuat cerita oneshoot. Setiap kali ingin membuat cerita berchapter sepertinya ide tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja. Sepertinya benar-benar ada yang salah dengan otak ini -,-

Untuk yang membaca dan mereview cerita saya, terima kasih banyak ^^

**.**

**sign**

**Toscha**


	2. Miss You

Diam, duduk menghadap jendela kamarnya. Mengamati aliran air yang turun dari segelas teh dingin, seakan itu adalah hal paling menarik di dunia. Beralih, sebelah tangannya meraih ponsel di atas nakas tak jauh dari sana. Kini sepasang mata pekatnya menatap layar yang hanya menampilkan potret diri bersama sang kekasih tanpa ada pesan ataupun panggilan disana.

.

Menghela, Sungmin mendongakan kepala menatap langit-langit kamarnya putih. Membebaskan pikiran dalam khayal akan apa yang sedang kekasihnya lakukan di belahan dunia lain. Terbesit pertanyaan dalam diri, apakah kekasih hati tengah memikirkannya seperti yang ia lakukan? Bertanya-tanya rindukah orang itu padanya? Karena nyatanya hingga detik ini Sungmin tak menerima pesan apapun. Tak ada.

.

Bosan, Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkahkan sepasang kakinya ke arah meja belajar di belakangnya. Menarik salah satu laci dan menemukan barang-barang pribadinya ada disana termasuk sebuah kunci dengan replika menara Eiffel sebagai gantungannya.

.

**_'Kau boleh datang ke rumahku, kapanpun kau mau.'_**

**_._**

Menarik keluar, Sungmin memperhatikan kunci rumah yang kini berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Menimbang-nimbang akankah ia tetap berada disini ataukah pergi ke rumah kekasihnya sekalipun Sungmin tahu, ia tidak akan menemukan sang pemilik rumah nanti.

.

Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin menarik jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi, melangkahkan sepasang kakinya keluar dari rumah. Membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka begitu saja. Membiarkan teriakan ibunya di belakang sana. Hanya membiarkan kaki membawa tubuh pergi ke tempat yang mungkin bisa sedikit mengobati rindunya.

.

**-Kiss-**

.

Berdiri di depan sebuah rumah dengan dominasi cat warna putih. Perkarangan yang ditumbuhi bunga matahari yang kini tampak mekar merekah, mengundang setiap lebah untuk hinggap. Sungmin menggeser pagar, menapaki papan kayu sebagai pijakan hinggap berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Merogoh saku celana, Sungmin mengeluarkan kunci, memasukkannya ke dalam lubang, memutar hingga terdengar bunyi 'KLIK' lalu membukanya.

.

Hal pertama yang ia dapat hanyalah suasana rumah yang sepi karena memang sang pemilik sedang tidak berada disini. Orang itu mungkin tengah tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya atau mungkin tengah bercengkrama dengan orang-orang yang memuji lukisannya yang terpajang dalam pameran. Menapaki kakinya, Sungmin kini berada di ruang tengah, mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru ruangan hingga terhenti pada satu pintu di sisi kirinya.

.

Sekali lagi membiarkan kaki membawa tubuh, Sungmin masuk ke dalam. Pandangnya langsung di sambut buku-buku di dalam rak yang menjulang tinggi di sisi kiri dan sofa yang berada di sisi kanan. Di dekat dinding kaca besar tepat di hadapannya ada satu kursi, tempat favorit sang pemilik rumah untuk membaca buku koleksinya. Sungmin membayangkan kekasihnya tengah membaca buku tebal dengan kacamata tanpa frame bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Ekspresi wajahnya akan serius bahkan sesekali kali dahinya akan mengernyit heran. Tangan kanannya akan menopang dahu tegasnya sedangkan tangan kirinya bertugas membalik tiap lembar buku. Tersenyum, Sungmin benar-benar merindukan orang itu.

.

Masuk lebih dalam, Sungmin terhenti ketika ponsel di dalam saku jaketnya berbunyi. Tersenyum lebar melihat id caller di layar ponselnya.

.

_Kyuhyun calling_

.  
"Hyung!" terdengar tawa renyah diseberang sana ketika mendengar nada suara Sungmin yang terlalu bersemangat.  
_"Sepertinya ada orang yang terlalu merindukanku disana. Halo sayang."_  
"Tidak salah bukan kalau aku merindukan pacarku. Terlebih kita tidak bertemu hampir 2 minggu ini. Menghubungiku pun hyung jarang. Hyung benar-benar sibuk yah?"  
_"Mian, ne. Ada banyak hal yang tak terduga terjadi disini dan itu benar-benar membuat kami sibuk. Jangan marah, okay."_  
"Aku tidak marah, aku mengerti."  
_"Gomawo. Jadi, sedang apa kau sekarang?"_  
"Mendengar suara pacarku di tempat favoritnya."  
_"Tempat favorit? Memangnya kau dimana sekarang?"_  
"Dirumahmu. Di ruang baca."  
_"Dirumahku? Haha benar-benar merindukanku rupanya."_  
"Sangat. Jadi bagaimana London dan pameranmu?"

.

Sungmin menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi dekat dinding kaca besar. Membiarkan telinganya dipenuhi suara bass milik Kyuhyun. Sesekali menanggapi pembicaraan dengan tawa dan canda. Betapa Sungmin menginginkan pria itu berdiri dihadapannya sekarang juga. Memeluk dan melampiaskan rindu.

.

"Hyung."  
_"Hmm?"_  
"Kapan kau pulang?"

.

Jeda yang cukup lama. Sungmin bisa mendengar suara helaan dari seberang sana. Berharap itu bukanlah satu pertanda yang tidak diinginkannya.

.

"Hyung?"  
_"Maaf, sepertinya aku akan berada disini selama sebulan. Ada beberapa lukisan yang harus ku selesaikan disini. Jadi..."_  
"S-sebulan?"  
_"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan sayang?"_

.

Tidak tahu. Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu apa dia akan baik-baik saja tidak melihat wajah Kyuhyun selama satu bulan ke depan. Dua minggu ini saja Sungmin nyaris seperti orang yang tersesat, apalagi nanti. Akan jadi apa dia?

.

Terdengar berlebihan memang tapi silahkan saja tanyakan pada diri kalian sendiri. Apakah kalian akan baik-baik saja tidak melihat wajah orang yang kau cintai? Merindu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi Sungmin juga tidak mungkin menyuruh Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya. Tidak mungkin Sungmin menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari dunianya, dari kanvas-kanvas putih yang menuangkan semua karyanya hanya untuk bersama Sungmin.

.

_"Sungmin?"_  
"Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."  
_"Terima kasih sayang."_  
"Bukan masalah."  
_"Sayang."_  
"Ya, hyung?"  
_"Aku cinta kamu."_

.

Sungmin tersenyum. Sekali lagi meyakinkan diri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja sampai Kyuhyun kembali. Ini bukan masalah besar, mereka berpisah hanya untuk sesaat bukan untuk selamanya. Jadi ia akan baik-baik saja.

Ya. Sungmin akan baik-baik saja.

.

"Aku juga."

.

**-Kiss-**

.

Jalanan Seoul yang padat. Mobil-mobil yang seakan berkejar dengan waktu. Tidak ada yang ingin terlambat. Tidak ada yang ingin tertinggal di belakang. Tidak ada satupun, termasuk Kyuhyun. Di dalam mobil Kyuhyun terlihat duduk dengan tenang walaupun sebenarnya tidak. Ia berharap segera berada di rumah dan masih menemukan kekasihnya berada disana.

.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Cho! Kau membuatku merinding."

.

Kyuhyun melirik ke sisi kiri tepatnya kepada temannya yang menyuruhnya berhenti tersenyum padahal dia sendiri juga sedang tersenyum. Menampilkan sepasang lesung pipi yang membuatnya terlihat mempesona.

.

"Dan apa tadi? Sebulan? Yang benar saja! Kita sudah berada di Seoul sekarang. Kau ingin pacar kecilmu mati karena rindu padamu, heh."  
"Haha sedikit berbohong bukan masalahkan, Siwon hyung. Buktinya dia panik, itu artinya dia tidak ingin jauh-jauh dariku. Bukankah itu bagus?"  
"Sesukamu saja Cho."

.

Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di luar sana. Siwon sendiri fokus pada kemudinya tapi itu sepertinya tidak menghalanginya bertanya sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya pensaran.

.

"Hey, Kyu."  
"Ya?"  
"Kau yakin hubunganmu dengan anak itu akan baik-baik saja ke depannya?"  
"Maksud hyung?"

.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Siwon. Belum menangkap arah pembicaraan ini.

.

"Kau dan anak itu. Tidakkah kau berpikir usia kalian yang terpaut jauh akan menjadi sebuah masalah. Masalah besar untukmu kelak. Tidak hanya itu, kalian..."  
"Aku tahu maksudmu. Hyung pikir aku tidak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu sebelum memacari Sungmin. Aku memikirkannya hyung. Memikirkannya hingga kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak."

.

Kyuhyun menghela. Pembicaraan ini mengingatkan setiap kekhawatiran yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

.

"Usia kami yang terpaut 10 tahun. Kami yang sama-sama laki-laki. Orang tuanya yang mungkin akan menghajarku kelak. Masa depannya. Aku memikirkannya, hyung. Aku bahkan sudah mencoba menahan diri tapi pada akhirnya aku kalah. Kalah oleh perasaanku sendiri.

.

Saat ini aku hanya ingin membahagiakannya. Membuatnya nyaman berada di sisiku. Jika kelak hubungan kami memburuk dan dia memilih pergi, aku berharap tidak ada luka yang kubuat untuknya. Jadi Sungmin bisa pergi tanpa menderita."  
"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan sangat menderita, bukan."

.

Ada senyum di wajahnya sekalipun rasa takut melingkupi. Ada beban yang coba ditutupi. Mencoba menampik, hanya meyakinkan diri bahwa ini yang diinginkan hati.

.

"Biar aku yang menderita."  
"Kau gila Cho."  
"Itu karena...

.

**-Kiss-**

.

Bahagia itu sederhana. Hanya melihat wajah orang yang kau cintai saja akan membuat wajahmu dihiasi senyuman dan dirimu dilingkupi rasa bahagia. Sesederhana itu.

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlelap di dalam ruang baca rumahnya. Terlelap begitu tenang dan damai. Mengecup kening Sungmin lama, menyalurkan rindu yang tertahan. Belaian di wajah ia berikan, tapi gerakan kecil itu sepertinya mampu membuat Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya.

.

Membuka mata, Kyuhyun bisa melihat sepasang mata kelam yang menenggelamkannya. Wajah terkejut yang menyenangkan hati.

.

"Hyung?! Kau bilang..."  
"Surprise!"

.

Kyuhyun tertawa, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang menunjukan ekspresi marahnya. Tapi wajah itu perlahan melembut begitu sepasang lengan memenjarakan tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat.

.

"Suprise yang buruk."  
"Tapi kau menyukainya, bukan."  
"Siapa bilang?!"

.

Sungmin menenggelamkan diri semakin dalam di pelukan Kyuhyun. Menyesap aroma tubuh yang dirindukannya.

.

"Aku rindu kamu."  
"Aku juga. Sangat."

.

Dalam senja yang mulai menyonsong. Langit jingga yang mulai menorehkan warna dalam kanvas langit. Kyuhyun berharap, dia bisa terus memeluk tubuh dalam dekapannya. Bisa mencintai hingga habis waktunya.

.

_karena aku hanya ingin mencintainya, hyung. Itu saja."_

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.**

**My Note:**

Memutuskan mengembangkan cerita ini. Berjuang sekuat tenaga sampai bercucuran keringat karena kamar yang panas haha Ditemani lagu-lagu yang baru dan akhirnya... voila, selesai! Sepertinya ini akan jadi kumpulan oneshoot cerita mereka karena seperti yang saya bilang, saya ini lemah dengan cerita berchapter T,T

Hubungan cinta pria 27 tahun dengan anak 17 tahun memang tidak mudah. Jadi doakan saya agar tetap mendapatkan inspirasi untuk cerita selanjutnya. Ahhhh saya butuh gambar yang lebih banyak hahaha

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan review. Thanks for **deviyanti137, Rilakkyuming97, ****Paijem, sissy, 1307** dan **ayachi casey, **ayo berteman! Semuanya mari berteman :D

**.**

**sign**

**Toscha**


End file.
